Benutzer Blog:The Dark Antichrist/'Wir' - Kritik
Nach langer Zeit der Abwesenheit melde ich mich mal wieder mit einem Horrorfilm-Review zurück und aus gegebenen Anlass dachte ich mir ich nehme heute mal wieder einen der momentanigen thumbKinovertreter genauer unter die Lupe und damit geht es heute um den neuen Horrorstreifen 'Wir'. Handlung Adelaide Wilson wollte eigentlich nur einen harmlosen Familienausflug machen und dem inzwischen leerstehenden Haus ihrer verstorbenen Eltern mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten. Vor Ort wird sie jedoch von schrecklichen Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit eingeholt und als die Familie eines Nachts einer Gruppe Fremder gegenübersteht beginnt für die Wilsons ein grauenvoller Horrotrip der nicht nur ihnen nach dem Leben trachtet. Denn die angreifende Familie trägt recht vertraute Gesichter und plant einen Austausch, welcher den Tod einer der beiden Familien voraussetzt. Kritiker über den Film Der Film stieß bei Kritikern sowohl in den USA als auch in Deutschland auf sehr positive Resonanzen, konnte bei Rotten Tomatoes 95% der Kritiker überzeugen und hält bei IMdB einen Score von 82/100. ,,Wie bereits in seinem ersten Film Get Out beweise Jordan Peele auch in Wir, auf welch beeindruckende Art es ihm gelingt, Horror, Humor und Gesellschaftskritik in perfider Mischung miteinander zu verbinden. Die Schockmomente seien effektvoll inszeniert und die komplexe Story lasse den Zuschauer mehr als einmal voller Anspannung im Dunkeln tappen. Bis zu dem letzten überraschenden Twist baue Peele seinen Thriller wie ein Puzzle auf und im Subtext der Geschichte ließen sich mit Unterdrückung, Aufbegehren und dem Aufbrechen einer zivilisatorischen Maske eine Menge gesellschaftlicher Diskurse entdecken." ,, Wir besitze nicht die subtile Finesse des Vorgängerfilms Get Out. Die reinen Horrorszenen verbreiten zwar gehörige Spannung und Gruseleffekte, doch fragt man sich beim Abspann des Films nach dem Sinn des Ganzen. Die Zuschauer im Kino zu erschrecken, sei ein altes und bewährtes Mittel des Kinos seit Stummfilmzeiten, doch dem habe Peele in Wir nicht allzu viel hinzugefügt." Allgemeine Informationen *Originaltitel: Us *Produktionsland: USA *Genre: Horror-Thriller *Erscheinungsjahr: 2019 *Lauflänge: 117 Minuten *Regie/Drehbuch: Jordan Peele *Soundtrack: Michael Abels *Kamera: Mike Gioulakis Als Hauptdarstellerin fungiert hier Lupita Nyong'o, die im Jahre 2014 mit dem Oscar als beste Nebendarstellerin (12 Years a Slave) ausgezeichnet wurde. In weiteren Rollen sind Winston Duke (Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War), Shahadi Wright-Joseph, Evan Alex, Tim Heidecker und Elizabeth Moss (Mad Men) zu sehen. Kritik Ob der große Hype um diesen neuen Beitrag des Get Out ''Regisseurs Jordan Peele gerechtfertigt ist wird sich im Laufe meiner nun folgenden Kritik zeigen. : 1. Schauspieler: Lupita Nyong'o zeigt alles was sie kann und brilliert sowohl als Adelaide als auch als deren alter Ego, die mörderische Red. Man sieht ihrer Performance auf jedenfall an, dass sie alles gibt und man erkennt mit welchem Talent sie sich fünf Jahre zuvor ihren Oscar erkämpft hat. Auch ihre Mitstreiter leisten wunderbare Arbeit, wobei man besonders die Leistung der jüngeren Darsteller loben sollte, die wirklich besser agieren als man es von Schauspielern ihrer Altersgruppe erwarten würde. Emotionen werden hier so real wie selten zuvor rübergebracht und es gibt wenige Schauspieler denen ich ihre Angst so sehr abkaufe wie dem Cast dieses Films. : 2. Handlung: Ein altbewährtes Gericht wird hier nochmal neu aufgewärmt und auf eine erstaunlich erfrischende Art und Weise neu serviert. Hat man doch zu Anfang noch das Gefühl, dass man das Ganze schon mal irgendwo gesehen hat, so wird man doch im Laufe der Handlung immer wieder mit neuen Aspekten überrascht, die man so sicherlich noch nicht kannte. Im Großen und Ganzen ist Jordan Peeles neuster Beitrag nicht mehr ganz so kreativ wie 'Get Out', weiß sich jedoch mit vielen neuen Ideen gekonnt aus der Masse hervorzuheben. Auf Jumpscares wird hier GOTT SEI DANK weitesgehend verzichtet und alleine dafür hat sich der Film schon einen Pluspunkt angeln können. Stattdessen setzt Jordan Peele hier auf klassischen Spannungsaufbau und dringt somit tief in die Psyche des Zuschauers ein. Die Horrorsequenzen grenzen fast schon an Perfektion und waren für mich auch das Highlight an diesem Werk. Auch gibt es viele Metaphern, kleine Storyfeinheiten und jede Menge Symbolik die ich großartig fand: !SPOILER! *Die Scheren dienen als Mordwaffe, um die Originale der Doppelgänger umzubringen. Warum gerade Scheren? Dies hat einen symbolischen Hintergrund und zwar bilden zwei Klinge einer Schere ja eine einzelne, wenn man sie benutzt (quasi 'zuschnappt'). Somit wird das Nutzen der Schere als Mordwaffe zu einer Metapher, die durch das Ausschalten des Originals, das Schaffen einer einzigen Persönlichkeit zeigt (aus zwei wird eins). *Auch der Plottwist kam recht überraschend und hat mich trotz einiger Fehler doch sehr beeindruckt. Auch, dass somit erklärt wurde weshalb die Tochter nach dem Vorfall nicht mehr sprach und es durch Therapie neu erlernen musste. Die Klonen haben das Sprechen nie erlernt und daher konnte Adelaide es natürlich auch nicht, musste es neu erlernen, während Red der einzige Klon ist, dem es fähig ist zu sprechen, da sie es als Kind bereits erlernt hatte, bis sie von Adelaide in den Tunneln zurückgelassen wurde. *Auch, dass Red eine Menschenkette plant, da es eine der letzten Dinge ist, die sie aus ihrem früheren Leben noch weiß, fand ich sehr interessant. Leider gibt es für mich auf viele verschiedene Dinge zu bemängeln, die den Film letztendlich doch sehr für mich geschmälert haben. !SPOILER! *Woher die Scheren? Ich bezweifle, dass eine Organisation, die es sich zum Ziel gemacht hat Menschen im Untergrund zu klonen, nicht jeden dieser Klone mit einer Schere ausstatten würde. Das würde keinen wirklichen Sinn ergeben und daher erschließt es sich mir auch nicht so ganz woher plötzlich jeder Klon diese spezielle Mordwaffe hat. Wären es verschiedene Scheren könnte man es sich ja zumindest damit erklären, dass sie sich alle auf eine Mordwaffe geeinigt haben und sich dann beim Betreten der Oberfläche alle eine solche Schere aus den Geschäften geklaut haben. Jedoch sind all diese Scheren das gleiche Modell. *Das Gleiche gilt für die Handschuhe die die Klone tragen. Woher haben sie diese und wozu würde ein Klon einen Handschuh an einer einzigen Hand brauchen? *Wie kann es sein, dass Adelaide (damals noch als Klon im Untergrund gefangen) einfach so ohne irgendwelche Probleme an die Oberfläche gelangt, um dort mit ihrer Doppelgängerin zu tauschen? Gut, wenn die gesamte Anlage außer Kraft gesetzt worden ist, dann halte ich das für möglich, doch warum ist sie der einzige von Millionen Klonen, der auf die Idee kommt den großen und weit geöffneten Ausgang zu benutzen? Zumal halte ich es für einen etwas zu krassen Zufall, dass es offenbar Millionen von Klonen gibt, aber Adelaide und Red sich rein zufällig an diesem einen Abend, an dem Adelaide sich an die Oberfläche wagt und Red sich im Spiegelkabinett aufhält, begegnen. *Das zweite Problem hierbei ist: Wenn es für Adelaide so leicht war an die Oberfläche zu gelangen, warum hat Red nicht einfach dasselbe getan? Klar, sie wurde von Adelaide im Untergrund angekettet, aber es kann ja nicht allzu lange gedauert haben, bis sie sich von diesen Ketten befreit hatte. Warum also blieb sie unten bei all diesen gruseligen und offenbar psychisch gestörten Menschen, statt einfach an die Oberfläche zu gehen? *Das ist übrigens ein weiterer Logikfehler in der Story. Um ihre Doppelgänger alle so präzise ausfindig zu machen und zu töten, mussten die Klone ja ziemlich genau wissen wo sich diese aufhielten (wo sie wohnten, wo sie abeiteten, etc.). Da sie ja nun wirklich absolut nichts über die obere Welt wussten, hätte also jeder der Millionen Klone einmal an die Oberfläche gemusst, um sein 'Original' zu finden, was evtl. Monate oder Jahre hätte dauern können, doch irgendwie scheinen sie es ja geschafft zu haben OHNE von irgendjemanden bemerkt worden zu sein. Mag sein, dass das bei manchen nicht so aufgefallen ist, aber bei Millionen von Klonen die sich nah bei ihren Originalen aufhalten, hätte irgendwann mal jemand etwas merken müssen. *Dann ist da leider noch ein weiterer Fehler in der Story, der mir ziemlich suspekt vorkommt. Die Klone sind, mit Ausnahme von Red, vollkommen dem Wahnsinn verfallen und verstehen keine Sprache. Es wäre nicht überraschend, wenn die Isolation und ihr Geisteszustand sich stark auf ihren Intellekt ausgewirkt hätten, daher wirkt es beinahe absurd, dass sie dennoch in der Lage waren, Reds höchst komplexen Plan ohne weitere Probleme in nur einer Nacht auszuführen. Hierbei stellt sich auch die Frage, wie sich Red in den doch verhältnismäßig engen und verzweigten Tunneln mit all den Millionen von Klonen verständigen konnte, um ihnen von ihrem Plan zu berichten. *Die Klone können fantastisch kämpfen und das um Längen besser als ihre Originale. Wie kann dies sein, wenn sie doch all die Jahre in Isolation verbracht haben, ohne einen Kontakt zur Außenwelt? Gab es einen Trainer dort unten? Ich glaube nicht. Und selbst wenn es der Plan der Oragnisation war, kampffähige Klone zu schaffen: Wie konnten sie sich an solch ein kompliziertes Programm erinnern und das trotz ihres stark ausgeprägten Wahnsinns? *Der letzte Fehler in der Story (obgleich es sicher noch einige mehr gíbt) ist der, der mich am meisten stutzig gemacht hat, denn Adelaide scheint ja damals ganz einfach aus den Tunneln entkommen zu sein. Bei einem so groß angelegten Projekt sollte man doch mit den nötigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen daherkommen, um etwas derartiges zu verhindern, demnach MUSS das Projekt zum Zeitpunkt von Adelaides Flucht ja mit Sicherheit schon abgebrochen worden sein. Selbst wenn es Red nun nach Jahren gelungen war Adelaide an der Oberfläche aufzuspüren und ihre Familie zu studieren und auch obgleich sie den Gegenpart zu Adelaides Mann gefunden hat, so ist es doch beinahe unmöglich, dass sie zweimal EXAKT das gleiche Kind gezeugt haben wie ihre alter Egos. Soviel zu der Story. Wie man sieht gibt es hier positive, aber auch viele negative Aspekte wobei letztere unglücklicherweise überwiegen, denn egal wie gut ein Film dramaturgisch gestaltet ist, keine Story kann ernst genommen werden, wenn sie zu viele Logiklücken ausweist und in dieser waren eindeutig zu viele. Charaktere Auch hier gibt es positive und negative Aspekte. '''Positiv '''anzumerken wären zum einen die recht lustigen Charaktereingenschaften der Nebenfiguren (besonders die von Gabe und Zora Wilson), wodurch man sofort mit ihnen mitzufiebern beginnt und ganz sicher nicht will, dass sie das Zeitliche segnen. Der kleine Junge ist zwar etwas unheimlich, aber dennoch sehr liebenswert gestaltet, weshalb man ihn auch relativ schnell ins Herz schließt. Adelaide fungiert als besorgte Mutter, die ihre Kinder um alles in der Welt beschützen will und dieses Ziel mit all ihrer Kraft verfolgt, was von Lupita Nyong'o perfekt dargestellt wird und den Zuschauer auch ziemlich fesselt. Die Doppelgänger sind ebenfalls interessant gestaltete Figuren. Wir haben den wilden und kräftigen Abraham, den Gegenpart zu Gabe, den beinahe animalischen Pluto, die raubtierartige Version des kleinen Jason, die psychotische Umbrae, Zoras Doppelgängerin, die mit ihrem gruseligen Grinsen ziemlich schauderhaft wirkt und zu guter Letzt natürlich noch Red, das Abbild von Adelaide, das mit seiner rauchigen Stimme und dem durchdringenden Blick wohl jedem Horrorfan das Fürchten lehren wird. Leider gibt es auch bei den Charakteren einen riesigen '''Negativpunkt', der mir ziemlich oft ein Dorn im Auge war. Die Figuren (besonders Gabe und Zora) sind etwas zu humoristisch veranlagt und so kommt es, dass in Gefahrensituationen witzige Sprüche gemacht werden oder Situationen, die jeden anderen Menschen in einen Schockzustand versetzt hätten (z.B. der Mord des befreundeten Paares), werden ziemlich locker heruntergespielt, so als wäre es nur eine unwichtige Nebensache. Musik Die ist wie bei Jordan Peeles Vorgängerfilm 'Get Out' sehr gut. Es wird hier ein Soundtrack geliefert wie man ihn von Horrorfilmen nicht unbedingt gewohnt ist und der auf jedenfall mit seiner Andersartigkeit heraussticht. An den richtigen Stellen eingesetzt, sorgt er für eine perfekte Untermalung der Horrorszenen und kann sogar gut unabhängig vom Film angehört werden. Er bleibt definitiv in Erinnerung und kann als einer der besten Aspekte des Filmes bezeichnet werden. Fazit 'Wir' kann mit Jordan Peeles Vorgänger 'Get Out' leider nicht wirklich mithalten, versteht es jedoch ein bekanntes Schema wunderbar neu aufzulegen und dem Zuschauer eine selten zuvor gesehene Form des Horrors zu offenbaren, die auch den härtesten Horrorfan beeindrucken sollte. Leider versteht es der Film nicht seine Story fehlerfrei aufzubauen, woraus schwerwiegende Logiklücken resultieren, die dem Gesamtergebnis immens schaden und die sich selbst durch die starken Horrorsequenzen nur schwer ausbessern lassen. Im Großen und Ganzen bleibt jedoch ein Film zurück, der alleine aus dramaturgischer Sicht einen Blick wert ist und der trotz einiger Makel mit großartiger Schauspielerei und einer Menge Thrillund Suspense zu begeistern weiß. Gesamtpunktzahl: 6 Kommentare (Tips) Leider gäbe es kaum eine Möglichkeit um den 'angerichteten Schaden' irgendwie auszubessern, da man die Story vollständig umschreiben müsste, um die bestehenden Logiklücken allesamt auszumerzen, aber ich kann sagen, dass ein paar zusätzliche Szenen, die gewisse Kritikpunkte erklären würden, durchaus geholfen hätten den ein oder anderen Fehler zu beheben (z.B. Berichte über Menschen die glauben Doppelgänger von sich gesehen zu haben oder die Theorie, dass jeder auf der Welt einen Doppelgänger hat aufzugreifen, hätte dem Film vielleicht gut getan. Auch wäre es interessant gewesen zu sehen wie sie an ihre Waffen gelangen, wie Red ihnen den Plan vermittelt hat und so manch anderer Punkt, der sich mir beim Sichten des Films nicht ganz erschließen wollte. Der Vorhang fällt Wenn euch die Kritik gefallen hat, dann lasst es mich doch gerne wissen und wenn ihr ebenfalls den Film gesehen habt und eure Meinung dazu abgeben wollt, dann nutzt doch den unten eingefügte Bewertungsbalken, um mir EURE Meinung zu 'Wir' mitzuteilen. Bis zur nächsten Kritik und wenn ihr wollt, dass ich für euch mal einen Blick auf bestimmte Filme werfe, dann lasst mich das doch gerne in den Kommentaren wissen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag